R5 Imagines CLEAN ONLY!
by Frozentink
Summary: R5 imagines Info inside! NO DIRTY ONES!
1. Chapter 1

_Just go ahead and private message me! I need to know basic information. Like,_

 _Eye color,_

 _Hair color/ length_

 _Name/ Nickname_

 _Favorite band member,_

 _Personality,_

 _And what you want it to be about!_

 _I do not mind dirty talk, JUST No dirty imagines! I do not mid language but please nothing too bad, remember other people are reading!_

 _NOW go one message me! :D_


	2. I am so very sorry!

**I am so so sorry! I have had a lot happen recently and not been able to update! Please do understand though! I am NOT going to stop writing on here! The schedule starts now! I am again so freaking sorry! I will start with updating Monday and continue to update!**

 **And for people reading this on the one shot's! I am still doing them! So please send me request! I horrible not being able to update but I am not starting now! Please send me request, I may not get back quick, please understand I am going through a lot right now…. So I am trying to keep it together and continue writing!**

 **Also, does anyone have a method for writers block, I am kinda stuck on what to do next in my stories…. If you could either private message me or just comment something that would be great!**

 **If you do not know the schedule it is below thank you for your time and not giving up on me!**

 **Monday- you caught me**

 **Tuesday- This is me**

 **Wendsday- either a one shot or a day off, that is my choice…**

 **Thursday- Random**

 **Friday- r5 imagine (Just random one's)**

 **Saturday- day off**

 **Sunday- I will be typing chapters down and restarting the week!**

 **There you go** **Thanks again peeps!**


	3. Ross's Juliet's Imagine :)

**For Ross's Juliet! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chrissy's pov**

I was currently sitting in my room. I was bored out my mind. My boyfriend Ross was busy at band practice and it was 4:00. We never get to spend much time together due to his band practice. I heard a knock at the door and went to go get it. There laying on my front door step was a rose with a note.

 _Ross,_

 _Meet me at the beach at 5:00 bring a swimsuit or wear one under you clothes,_

 _Love you Chrissy_

I smiled at the note and smelled the rose. I got dressed and put a bikini under my clothes. Soon it was 4:50 so I got in my car and drove to the beach, once I got their I seen Ross smiling like an idiot. I went over and hugged him.

"I see you got the note?"

"Mhhmm"

"Well…. I hope you wearing a swim suit then…"

"Why?"

"I am teaching you how to surf!"

After the millionth time I finally was able to get it, I was about ready to kill Ross after the fiftieth time! So we continued our 'surprise date' I noticed Ross had a guitar on the beach. I looked at him, he smiled cheekily.

"Well…. I know you always wanted to learn how to play…"

"Thank you Rossy bear!" I said ruffling his hair.

"Not the hair!" I giggled at him overeating.

We sat in the sand as Ross taught me, I was smiling like an idiot. Someday's you want to kill this boy, but I love him for him.

We threw our clothes back on and headed to the boardwalk when I saw something red.

Up ahead was a beautiful set up there was a table with a candle that was light. I looked at Ross and smiled he slightly blushed. We ate dinner on the boardwalk but before heading back Ross started to look kinda nervous.

"What's wrong Rossy bear?" He shook his head and got down on one knee, I was shocked we had only been together a year and I was only 18 not ready for a proposal, I love him but I am just not ready to be married yet..

"Don't worry neither of us are ready for marriage I know that. But this is a ring to make a promise that one day we will get married and have a family. I know I want to spend my whole life with you, so will you take this ring as a promise that we will get married in day?" I nodded my head crying he slipped a stunning promise ring on my finger and kissed me.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too Rossy bear." He smiled.

he slipped a stunning promise ring on my finger and kissed me.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too Rossy bear." He smiled.

 **There you go! Not feeling well so it was kinda crappy….. But I have a severe head and earache! Sowwy!**


End file.
